


Chye's Request Booklet!

by deltachye



Category: Bleach, Bones (TV), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass, Samurai Ballad Love: Party, The Blind Griffin, 誓いのキスは突然に | My Forged Wedding (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Request Meme, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [Reader inserts] [Various] [Requests are currently closed] You request 'em, I write 'em. Rules and restrictions inside. Check out the Rules and Regs and drop a comment if you'd like to request a drabble. Requests are currently closed!





	1. Rules and Regs

**Baseline**

\- All one-shots will be at least 100 words long, with no definite maximum.  
\- All one-shots will be in a reader-insert format.  
\- One-shots can take me anywhere from a day to weeks to write, so have patience.  
\- I reserve the right to reject or accept your request at any time for my own personal reasons.  
\- All ratings, AUs, or sexual orientations are fine. I am also able to do lemons, if you wish.

**Please...**

1\. Pay attention to which fandoms and characters I am able to do at this time  
2\. Have a prompt that I am able to work with... something too vague or too cliched will be difficult to write for and I will have to reject the request  
3\. Don't list "anything", "idk" or "your choice" as a prompt  
4\. Don't spam me  
5\. Don't be offended or disappointed if your requested one-shot is:  
                - late, as inspiration comes and goes  
                - not up to your standards, as they are not commissions and will not be flawless, personally tailored, or re-edited  
                - too short, as what I write is what I'll write  
6\. Don't be afraid to post multiple requests, as long as you are requesting different things each time  
7\. Do not post requests when they are closed! (As of now, they are CLOSED)

**Instructions**

Copy the following form and fill it out as best as you can. Post it in the comments or privately message me and favourite this booklet to know when your request comes out! I will let you know in advance if I am unable to take your request.

Prompts can be anything, from a single word to a concept or theme. However I should be able to draw inspiration from it, so something totally random won't do.  
AUs can also be anything, as long as it has some credibility to it.  
If you'd like something special with the reader or character (e.g fem!Reader, fem!Sasuke, kid!England), you may list it in the AU section.

Ratings:  
[K] - Zero questionable content  
[K+] - Ages 6+  
[T] - Teen readers; subtle and mild mature content/concepts included  
[M] - Mature adults; mature content and concepts included

**Currently Accepting Prompts For:**

Magi: the Kingdom of Magic  
Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic  
Psycho-Pass (excluding season 2)  
Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Zankyou no Terror  
Haikyuu!!  
Kuroko no Basuke  
FullMetal Alchemist  
FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
Bungou Stray Dogs  
Cowboy Bebop  
Erased  
Boku no Hero Academia (excluding manga)  
Owari no Seraph (excluding season 2)  
Bones  
White Collar  
House, M.D  
Sherlock BBC  
Merlin BBC  
Supernatural  
Castle  
Inception  
How to Get Away With Murder  
Percy Jackson series  
The Hunger Games series  
I Am Number Four series  
Harry Potter series  
Artemis Fowl series  
The Maze Runner series  
The Kane Chronicles series  
The Martian  
Metro PD: Close to You  
Samurai Love Ballad: Party  
Midnight Cinderella  
Destined to Love  
My Forged Wedding  
Re: Alistair++  
The Blind Griffin  
Ace Attorney Series  
999

****

Form  
Fandom:  
Character:  
Prompt:  
AU:  
Rating:

Example submission:  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Character: France  
Prompt: Red wine  
AU: None  
Rating: K+


	2. Riza Hawkeye [FMA - T] Protect

“Absolutely not.”  
   
Riza’s lips curled into a smile and you couldn’t help but scowl deeper when you saw her.  
   
“Is this funny to you?”  
   
“[Name],” she said softly, shaking her head. Her golden hair that reminded you of molten strands of gold bounced with the movement. “You know I’ve got to go.”  
   
“But—” you said in an almost whiny tone, struggling to come up with a good argument. Of course you knew—you were a soldier as well, and it would be suicide to defy a direct order. “Riza, you _can’t_  go to the East.”  
   
“And why not?”  
   
You knew she was teasing you and your face flushed, burning brightly in the dim lighting of her room.  
   
“Because I’m _here_ ,” you said frustratedly, crossing your arms in defeat. She laughed. The sound of it made your heart wobble.  
   
“I know,” she sighed, reaching out to place a hand on your arm. You swallowed thickly, managing not to flinch. Did she even know what she did to you? How she made your heart race more than it did in a warzone, or how she always invaded your thoughts? How tight your chest felt whenever you thought about her leaving you for more than a day? Her voice drew your attention back to her and she was suddenly very close, her brown eyes taking on the colour of liquid amber. You could see flecks in her irises.  
   
“I have to go,” she whispered, her breath hot against your neck. “I’ve got to watch out for Mustang.”  
   
“Mustang?” you asked breathlessly, pulling away despite wanting nothing more than to indulge. Your disgust was apparently too apparent on your face and she smirked coyly, wrapping a strand of your hair around her finger delicately.  
   
“Are you jealous?”  
   
“Well…” you spluttered, embarrassed that she had read you so easily. “I mean…”  
   
“He’s my commanding officer. I’m not even allowed to date him.”  
   
Your heart skipped a bitter beat when she mentioned it. She, ever observant, noticed your tight jaw and chuckled gently. She pulled herself on top of you nimbly, pushing you into her unmade sheets. You couldn’t help but stare up at her as she straddled you, her weight pressing against you pleasantly. She was still grinning and you, despite your joy at how things were turning out, frowned.  
   
“What is it?” you asked suspiciously, reaching up to caress her hips. She leant down and kissed you, her touch so light it was like feathers dancing across your skin. She smelt like roses from her shower, and her skin stuck to you like she was magnetized. Your body felt as if it was on fire and you pulled her closer to you, her soft body conforming to yours perfectly.  
   
“You’re just… you’re too cute. I could never leave you for a man. No, I take that back. I could never leave you for anybody at all.”  
   
Her kiss grew heated and she let your hands play along her back, your fingertips splaying along the ridges of her scars. You moaned as sweet shivers shot down your spine.  
   
Riza was leaving and you wouldn’t be able to protect her. But she was a strong girl, and she would have to owe you when she got back.


	3. Hajime Iwaizumi [HQ!! - K] Coda

There had always been one song in particular that got stuck in his head.  
   
It was ironic, too, as he’d never learnt the name of it. But each note was engraved into his memory like carvings in stone and it pulsed in the back of his head like a headache that wouldn’t go away. Each crescendo, decrescendo, tempo change… he knew all of them better than he knew himself.  
   
Your composition hadn’t meant to be heard. One day he’d merely walked into the music room by accident, and you’d been sitting there, playing as if your fingers were feathers dancing on the breeze. He hadn’t been able to move from his spot as he was so transfixed by the melody. Joy and sorrow, lightness and heaviness, rain and sun, love and hate… he hadn’t known true peace until he was standing in the doorway, listening. Then you stopped, having noticed his staring, and he’d run away for he was unable to face you afterwards.  
   
You found him out later.  
   
“Iwaizumi-san?” you’d questioned, making him jump out of his chair to his feet. He wasn’t sure why he was blushing so hard—really, he didn’t even know your name. You were just some other girl at the time.  
   
You smiled shyly, tugging a lock of your hair. “I guessed that it was you yesterday, but I couldn’t find you afterwards.”  
   
“Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.”  
   
“No, it’s fine. Actually, can you come by again, tomorrow?”  
   
“What?”

The last thing he expected was to be invited back into your company, but you merely grinned, your eyes bright and determined.  
   
“I’d like you to listen to me play again.”  
   
So he’d gone, as he’d promised. And he’d sat and listened. When he closed his eyes, it was as if he could see the birth of time and life, and it was through the music that he was able to. He found it strange that he had become so attracted to you after only a few short days, but he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to know you; he couldn’t deny that he wanted to be close to you. Your playing stopped abruptly again and he opened his eyes, confused.  
   
“I just don’t know how to end it,” you said softly.  
   
“I thought that was fine,” he said, before adding hastily, “though I don’t know much about music.”  
   
“It’s better for those who aren’t familiar with its laws to listen and judge. They don’t see notes and dynamics, or any of the technicalities. They hear it for what it is.” You sighed, turning yourself to him. “It just doesn’t feel right, though. There’s no coda.”  
   
"Coda?"  
   
“Ending. Passages that bring everything to a close. It’s like when you step back to look at a painting just to take it all in again. But it’s too… abrupt. It leaves questions. There’s just no happy ending to this piece… you know?” You were waving your hands around in an attempt to explain and he’d merely smiled, amused by your flustering.  
   
“You’ll find it. I’m sure.”  
   
And your smile had made his heart melt.  
   
The year progressed and he’d wondered why he hadn’t known you before. His friends made fun of him, the volleyball jock, for dating her, the music geek. But he’d ignored them, for he was immensely grateful that fate had brought you to him at all. He’d joined your company on many occasions after that, but for some reason, you’d never played that piece again. He hadn’t thought it to be wise to ask, but he’d never known that he’d regret not doing so.  
   
“I’m sorry,” you whispered gently, letting go of his hand and turning around. “It’s just... what I’ve got to do.”  
   
And you had left, flying to a country across the world to pursue your dream, leaving him behind in its wake. Had he always been so unimportant? Had you ever loved him as much as he loved you? Perhaps he was destined to lose the one he loved all along, or perhaps he was just fortune’s fool.  
   
All he really knew was that the song stuck in his head had been left without an ending. It was too abrupt, too broken…  
   
He hated that song.


	4. James Aubrey [Bones - T] Full Dozen

“I got you something.”  
   
You jumped when he got back into the car, your hand flying to your holster before you could stop yourself. He tensed when he saw you reach and you slowly relaxed, heaving a loud sigh.  
   
“Thanks,” you muttered, placing the box of donuts onto your lap. “If there’s any left in here, that is.”  
   
You were expecting him to start the car, but the roar of the engine never came. Curiously, you looked back over to him. He was staring at you, a rare expression of moodiness clouding his youthful features. When you met his eyes, he looked out the windshield.  
   
“Is something wrong?”  
   
“I… it’s just that you’ve been pretty jumpy lately.”  
   
“…you noticed, then?”  
   
Of course he would. He was a federal agent, and a damn good one. You should’ve been more upset if he didn’t notice at all, but his nonchalant observation suddenly made you self-conscious. Were you that easy to read? You hastily tucked frizzy hair behind your ears and tried to cover up your embarrassment by looking out the window.  
   
“The killer’s targeting female agents, I know,” he said suddenly. “I understand why you might be worried.”  
   
“I know I should be more confident in myself, but… Penn was top of my class at Quantico, and she was killed. Just like that.” You shuddered when you remembered where you were going. The squints would already be there to assist the techs, but you hadn’t seen pictures of the scene yet.  
   
Last night. You had just said hello to her on your way into the office that morning, and that night, she was gone. Forever. You’d seen plenty of murders in your day, but never one this close to you. It made it seem more real. Despite the heat of DC summer, you felt cold.  
   
“It’s okay.”  
   
You glanced over at your partner when he suddenly leant in, placing a hand over the one that was resting on the doughnut box. You froze under his touch, inhaling sharply, the familiar smell of his cologne clouding your senses.   
   
“You’re a good agent, a good person… and I believe in you. If he even thinks about coming after you, he’ll have hell to pay. I’ll protect you with my life. I promise.”  
   
His blue eyes were endless and you suddenly forgot yourself, unable to look away. You’d never been this close to him before, but it felt natural, as if this was the way it was always meant to be. Then, as soon as the moment had come, he moved away and revved up the engine.  
   
“You should eat that before it gets stale!” he said casually, before adding, “unless you’ve got a weak stomach. Then you oughta leave it for Booth.”  
   
You were dumbstruck. Did he not think of you that way? You were frustrated with yourself for even believing for a second that he might’ve been trying to make a move on you. After all, you were his work partner, and that was it. You concealed a disappointed sigh and opened the donut box in defeat.  
   
“There’s only one left!” you exclaimed angrily. You frowned childishly but shoved the doughnut into your mouth anyways, as it was your favourite. If you had looked over at your partner at that moment, you would’ve noticed the ridiculous blush adorning his cheeks. If you’d taken his pulse, you might’ve worried that he was going to go into cardiac arrest. Instead, you chewed on your doughnut solemnly, still trying to analyze his intentions.  
   
That night, he had dropped by unexpectedly with his Xbox and a full dozen doughnuts, claiming to be your ‘protection’ squad. You hadn’t needed him, as the night had gone without complications—but let’s just say you used the ‘protection’ to your advantage.


	5. Yamato Kougami [MFW - T] Teacher's Punishment

“It’s not like that!”

You jumped at the sudden shout and nearly dropped the spatula in your hand, a small _gah_ stuck in your throat. You turned to see your ‘husband’ glowering at you, his arms crossed against the apron that matched yours. 

“What is it _this_ time?!” you asked, exasperated and exhausted. “I’ve been doing it just like you said!”

He snatched the tool from your hand, shoved you aside, and started folding the meringue himself.

“You look like you’ve got a broken arm while doing this. See? Nice, steady strokes. And you call yourself a wife? Even Takao is a better housewife than you.”

You couldn’t help but frown and he glanced up, noticing your sullen expression. He grinned and pinched your cheek as hard as he could. You yelped and pushed his hand away, rubbing the sore spot.

“Why did you do that?” you accused, almost in a whine.

“I already told you. You’re squishy and soft. It’s like you’re made of warabi-mochi.”

“Creep…” you scowled slightly. 

“Who said it’s a bad thing? Warabi-mochi’s my favourite. Now, Pouty,” he said with a tinge of hidden amusement in his voice, “you try it.”

“Fine,” you snapped, taking the utensil back from him. You had the urge to mock his words but decided against it, your cheek still warm and throbbing with pricks of pain. You steadied yourself and tried to mimic his actions. Fold it inwards, steadily… right?

“Nope,” he said arrogantly as if reading your mind, his loud voice over your shoulder. You were about to give up before he rested his large, warm hand over yours. He began to manipulate your arm, helping you fold the meringue smoothly. You froze and your breath hitched in your throat. 

Ever since the arranged marriage started, you had always been conscious of your space. After all, you had never lived with anybody before, much less a man. Much less an _attractive_ man! You could feel Yamato’s warmth on your back and you felt a shudder run along the length of your spine. Why were you so nervous?

“Do you get it now?” he inquired, leaning forwards so that he could get a look at your expression. Shocked, you tried to wrestle your features into something normal and less dazed. You could feel your cheeks warming and flinched when his cinnamon hair brushed against your sensitive neck. He frowned and jabbed you in the cheek again. “What’re you making that face for?”

“N-nothing!” you all but shouted, hugging the bowl to your chest and shuffling to the far corner of the kitchen. “I just don’t want you to breathe down my neck like that, you creep!”

“You need to learn how to mix it properly,” he replied, following you with ease. “You suck. Even me, the great Yamato, can’t teach you.”

You turned to spit out some sort of witty response but found him pinning you, pushing you up to the counter. Your words got shoved back into your throat when he kissed you forcefully, pushing the bowl away so that he could come up closer than ever, his masculine body pressing into yours. His tongue swiped against your lip and you gasped, the opening taken advantage of immediately. He pulled away when you felt as if you might pass out and you gasped, your entire face burning so hot that you could’ve baked the meringue right there and then. 

“As a teacher, I have to give naughty students punishment,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice low and husky. A tingle ran along your skin.

“I-if you do that, we’ll never finish the pie…”

He grinned. “Fine by me. You suck too much, anyways.”


	6. Alexei [TBG - T/M] Translation

“Alex?”  
   
You peered into the lab, and sure enough, he was sitting there with his gaze trained intensely into a beaker. The water swirled as if stirred by an invisible force. He perked up at the sound of his name and gave you a soft smile that made your heart lurch.  
   
“Hello,” he greeted softly, before adding, “it took you long enough to get down here.”  
   
Your cheeks flushed slightly with warmth and you looked away, embarrassed. “Ain’t my fault Emi decided to bail upstairs in the store…”  
   
He chuckled softly but pulled up a stool, patting it. You sat.  
   
“What’s this about, Alex?” you asked, now feeling a little nervous. “I didn’t do nothing wrong, did I?”  
   
“What? No, God no.  I just needed to tell you something, that’s all.”

“Couldn’t it have waited for the party later?” you asked, cocking your head suspiciously. To your surprise, he grimaced and looked down, his bright blue eyes skirting past you. Even more shocking was seeing his pale skin turn pinker and pinker with each passing second.  
   
“No… it must be said to you privately.”  
   
“Oh, good. As long as I’m not in trouble, I’m all ears.” You perked up a little, feeling honoured that your mentor was going out of his way to tell you something that the others weren’t allowed to hear. He took in a deep breath before looking into your eyes. His mouth opened but then his brow furrowed and he scowled, an expression that made his Russian features look colder than ever.  
   
“It’s no good,” he sighed suddenly. “I don’t know how to say this.”  
   
“In English?” you asked, a little confused by all of this. “Well, I get it, you being raised in Russia and all. Some things in Chinese I got no idea how to translate, with—”  
   
Alex suddenly stood and grasped you by the waist, lifting you up so that you slammed back down onto the desk. His arms were strong and he held you close, his fingers digging into your side as he kissed you hungrily. His tongue danced along your skin and you could feel his hips grinding into yours, every inch of his masculinity becoming more and more apparent.  
   
When he parted from you, you stared at him, befuddled.  
   
“Because we are teacher and student,” he whispered in a hoarse voice, his accent melting into the syllables. “I had to hold myself back. But I cannot, not any more… not when you look like this.”  
   
“I…” you said, still breathless from the kiss.  
   
“I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.” He was about to back away from you but you reached up quickly, grasping him around the arms. A fuzzy light settled on your fingers and you used your newfound ability to manipulate the lights into a dim glow. He watched you silently.  
   
“Now nobody’ll will see us in here, Professor Alexei,” you said sultrily, unable to help a sheepish grin. You took him by the front of his posh red jacket and pulled him close, the thrill of the forbidden love making it that much better. And the best part—there was no need for language to communicate just how you felt about him, teacher or not.


	7. Toshiro Hitsugaya [Bleach - K+] Just a Scratch

You had never been one to express your true feelings. It was your honest belief that your emotions would just burden others, and as a result you decided to keep everything to yourself. Today in particular had been an especially bad one. The hollows were getting out of hand and you hadn’t been able to save a little girl from getting devoured… the sounds of her screams rung in your ears still and you flinched. The gash in your arm throbbed uncomfortably and you pressed it gingerly, the white bandages already starting to show colour. 

“Is something wrong?”

You gasped with surprise and looked up at the low voice, your hand already on the hilt of your sword. Toshiro stood in the doorway of your office and raised a placating hand, a thin eyebrow arching up suspiciously. Your hand fell back down and you looked into your lap.

“No,” you lied. You looked back up and gave him a weak smile. “I’m just kind of tired, that’s all.”

“I see,” he said slowly, his eyes darting to the bandaging of your wound. He pointed at it. “That feeling okay?”

“Yes,” you said in a cheerful tone, waving him off. “Just a scratch, really. Nothing big.”

“If you say you’re okay, then I’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m going to go see Momo—”

You flinched at the name.

“—so I’ll see you later.”

Momo was your superior officer and a good friend, too. And you knew that Toshiro’s feelings towards the girl were kept entirely platonic. But after the events of the day, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wait!” you shouted, getting to your feet. Surprised, he turned, and you marched up to him before hitting him squarely across the jaw.

“I’m not okay! I’ve never been okay! But you know what’s the worst thing? It’s having to face you—” you prodded him in the shoulder roughly, pushing him back, “—every day, knowing that you’ll never love me back the way I do. So no, I’m not okay!”

You stepped away, and your initial fury evaporated quickly. You slumped over, suddenly exhausted. How had you let yourself go like that? 

“Sorry,” you muttered, closing your tired eyes. “Just go.”

“I’m not going to leave after that.”

You squeezed your eyes shut tighter, hearing his footsteps come closer. You flinched away from him, feeling your face get hot with regret.

“No, Toshiro, just—”

A sudden brush against your cheek made your eyes shoot open and he leant forwards, kissing you on the top of your head softly. Your body couldn’t take the shock and your knees buckled, dropping you forwards into his embrace.

“You’re an idiot,” his voice said above you, disgruntledly. “Do you still think I’m in love with her when I’ve got _you_?”

But you could hear his heart racing, betraying his cool tone, and you wrapped your arms around him hesitantly.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, tears flooding your eyes. He sighed, kissing you on the top of the head again, pulling you close.

“Don’t be.”


	8. Sanada Yukimura [SLBP - K+] My Lady

It was as if your sighs were literally clouding the air. The rain fell outside in a heavy sheet, and it hadn’t stopped since the morning.

“[Name], you seem pretty down.”

Sasuke’s presence startled you, as always, but you had somewhat gotten used to the ninja’s sudden appearances. You batted his eager hand away from the platter of dango you were skewering.

“It’s nothing,” you lied quickly, putting on a smile, “I’m just kind of sick of the rain. That’s all.”

“Is that why you’re making dango? For sensei?”

You started slightly but decided to go along with it. Saizo and rain didn’t mix well, so your act of making his favourite food would easily be seen as an effort to make him feel better. In fact, you probably should have thought of that as a proper excuse for your actions sooner.

“Do you want to help me? You can have some if you do.”

“Really? Then sign me up!”

The boy that reminded you so much of Yahiko rolled up his sleeves and got to work, scraping the skewers free of splinters and clumsily placing three of them on the stick. You smiled at him, but the expression was tinged with sadness. You looked down at your hands. The only reason you had made them at all was because…

“[Name]!”

You jumped and turned.

“L-Lord Yukimura!” you shrilled. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. You pressed your lips together and bowed your head respectfully, hoping that the curtain of hair would hide the blush. Despite being in the Takeda castle, and near Yukimura for so long, it was as if he still thought of you as his little sister. Worse, you were fairly certain he still saw you as a little _brother_ , thanks to the disguise you had originally came to the castle with. The thought made you deflate. Was he so blind that he couldn’t see your affections at all? Or did he just not return them?

That was why you had decided to sidle up with Saizo, Yukimura’s most trusted man. Maybe, if you did so and saw Yukimura get jealous, you would know his feelings for you. But if Yukimura didn’t react at all…

“I thought I would find you in the kitchen. What are you making? Dango?”

He peered into the room and saw Sasuke stuffing his face. A gentle smile that made your heart race graced his handsome features and you floundered before finding proper words.

“Yes,” you admitted. Sasuke interjected, his words muffled with the sticky dessert.

“She made them for Sensei! But it’ll be hard to find him, since it’s raining and all.”

“Oh, yeah,” you gasped, “I nearly forgot! He always goes missing when it rains. How am I going to get them to him…?” 

The ninja never appeared on rainy days, and even Sasuke had no idea where he would go. You pursed your lips and looked down at the full platter. Great, all this work, and he wasn’t even around…

“…you could wait for him to come back. I’m sure it would be a great welcome. Your food, that is.”

You turned back to Yukimura, who had started retreating, his cerulean eyes tinged with a bit of disappointment. Confused you called after him, but he shook his head.

“After all, your food is what keeps men alive. See you,” he muttered, and left. You frowned, but then smiled. The strange wording didn’t hide the compliment, and you always felt happy when people enjoyed your cooking.

“Well,” you said decisively, invigorated with determination just by seeing Yukimura, “I guess I’ll store these until Saizo gets back.”

Yukimura stood just a few feet from the doorway, his heart heavy as you eagerly gathered together your gift to Saizo. He looked down at his bandaged hand and clenched it into a fist, before relaxing it. He couldn’t help but frown and left, so that he wouldn’t have to hear you and Sasuke discussing Saizo any longer. 

Later, the rain cleared. The damp did not damper the main hall’s atmosphere of laughter and merriness. Shingen Takeda had decided to reward his men with a feast in celebration of his recovery, and sake shots after sake shots were being drunk. You were his poison taster, and after sipping so many cups of alcohol for him, you were starting to feel fairly tipsy. Your cheeks burned and you had hiccups that you couldn’t get rid of. You had to keep righting yourself, nearly swaying over onto the floor, which coaxed you for sleep. 

“My, little lady. Drunk to all hell, are we?”

“Saizo!” you blurted out, surprised to see him at all. “You’re back!”

He gave you that usual enigmatic smile and shrugged. “Can’t say no to free food.”

“Oh, food. Right. I made you some dango, y’see…”

You stood to get the plate from the kitchen but immediately sat back down, a wave of dizziness washing over you. Saizo caught your elbow and helped you back up to your feet, his body trembling slightly with stifled laughter.

“I believe you had too much to drink.”

“Nah,” you argued lamely, though you knew that he wasn’t lying. “Hey look, Lord Yukimura’s lookin’ at us…” The man in question had a stern expression and was gripping a flask unnecessarily tightly. 

“Yes, he is,” Saizo mused, a sudden smirk on his face. He pulled you in close so that your head bumped against his chest and your arms were crushed underneath you.

“Saizo?” you exclaimed in surprise, your voice muffled by his robes.

“Let’s see, what were you saying? You made me a plate of dango? How considerate of you.”

“Lemme go…”

He held you closer. “Why? You’re the one who’s been eyeing me up this whole time, little lady.”

“Saizoooo…”

“ _Saizo_.”

Yukimura’s voice was clear and you jumped, finally struggling in earnest against Saizo’s grip. Unfortunately the man just _had_ to be a skilled ninja warrior with a vice grip, and you could only manage to crane your head up. In Yukimura’s eyes was a fury so fiery that you flinched away, shuffling behind Saizo.

“Hello, dear. What kind of tone is that? I just got back, after all.” Saizo’s tone was mirthful and you could hear him straining himself not to laugh.

“Get your hands off of her, Saizo.”

“Why should I? Didn’t you hear, she made me dango. My favourite food. I’m just paying my appreciation to her.”

“Let her _go_.”

The sudden coldness in his voice seemed to jostle Saizo out of his game and his hold on you relaxed. You stepped away, and then towards Yukimura, who was shaking.

“Lord Yukimura—” you started apologetically, but he paid no attention, still glaring at Saizo.

“Don’t touch her again, you hear?” he said hotly, clenching his fists wrapped with white cloth. Saizo finally burst out laughing, a hearty fit that made his entire body shudder.

“Why’s that, Yukimura?” he asked after calming down, but it sounded as if he already knew.

“Because she’s my lady.”

Your heart nearly stopped. 

“Oh? I think you’ve had too much to drink too, Yukimura. Don’t say things you’ll regret.”

“I would never regret—oh.” Yukimura quieted when he saw you standing off to the side, still swaying on your feet. His face grew so red that it matched his robes and, flustered, he stammered, “I-I didn’t… I mean…”

“I don’t want you to regret what you said,” you muttered, your head spinning. You slowly sank back down to the floor so that you wouldn’t fall on your face. “Because… I love…”

“Hey, hold on just a minute… [Name]?”

You felt strong arms hold you and you sighed contentedly. It was unlike Saizo’s cold touch, whose grip reminded you of a crow’s… Yukimura was warm and welcoming and you relaxed into him.

“Looks like it’s bedtime for the Lady Sanada,” you heard Saizo say in his teasing, light tone. The last thing you heard Yukimura say before you drifted off was,

“Damn right, she is.”


	9. Kenma Kozume [HQ!! - K] Wallflower

_Do you see me standing there in the corner  
I was alone, I always am at these big parties_

You hated these group outings.

It had been a collaboration between the athletic teams of Nekoma. Girls and boys mingled in the gym, laughing and dancing, but you could only scowl at them. The rugby guys were hitting on the softball girls; there was hooting coming from the soccer players; and even the timid badminton folk were letting loose, showing off crazy dance moves in the middle. But you could only stand and scowl.

You didn’t even know why you had come. Your team had nagged you about it, promising that it’d be fun. You had let yourself believe them, somehow forgetting your entire personality. You hated loud noises, you hated being around big groups of people—why did you ever think this’d be a good idea?

_Watching you, watching everybody  
Wishing I was more outgoing  
Wishing I was dressed up pretty_

_Wallflower, I'm not here, no one sees me  
Wallflower, I'm by myself, please excuse me_

Maybe if you were less introverted, life would be easier. Society was built around those types of fun-loving, people-persons. It was hard enough for you in class when group projects were announced. You had managed to open up to your team, but barely, and their support was all that kept you anchored during matches. Now though, you were alone, and there would be hours left until you could escape. You tugged at the hem of your dress, sighing to yourself, but the sound was lost in the pulsating beat of the deafening music. Once, your friend passed by, gesturing towards the group. You shook your head politely. Despite your loneliness, you wouldn’t be able to enjoy yourself with them, and you didn’t want to dampen their mood with your own awkwardness. She frowned at you and you walked away so that she wouldn’t feel bad about leaving you alone.

__

But there you were  
Standing in your own corner  
Your eyes were wide  
Tired, fading, just like mine  
We could be the best of friends  
I'm sure of it  
But I'm too shy to  
Cross this crowed room  
Besides

As you walked, sliding past couples and groups of friends, you noticed somebody standing on the sidelines with the same glum expression. You recognized him only by face; the boy had dyed his hair blonde, but grown out the roots, making him fairly recognizable against the rest of the school population. He was on the volleyball team. You remembered him from the awards sequence. A second year setter, was it?

You couldn’t help but stand, fixated on the spot, and stare. He had been in your class last year, too, but you’d never found the appropriate grounds to spark up a conversation with him. On the occasional passing-by, you would notice a PSP in his hands with the same game as you. He’d be farther behind than you were and you would try to walk past him often that week to make note of his progress. You would always feel a muted sense of pride when you saw that he’d moved up a few levels. 

He seemed to sense your unnatural scrutiny and looked over, meeting your gaze across the gym.

_Wallflower, I'm not here, no one sees me  
Wallflower, I'm by myself, please excuse me_

You blanched and turned hurriedly, hoping that he hadn’t noticed you. You’d gotten good at blending in with your surroundings over the years and you slipped behind a large collective of swimmers, holding your hand over your chest. Your heart was pounding with anxiety. His golden eyes had gleamed in the dim lighting and you couldn’t help but want to go closer to him. Find out his name, how far he had gotten in that game…

_Help me leave this corner of the room  
I'm reaching out to you  
Cause I've got things  
I could talk to you about  
And we could be  
Wallflower friends 'til the end  
Wallflower friends 'til the end  
I'm sure of it_

And why not? Why shouldn’t you be the one to make the first move? Immediately you shook your head at yourself; you were being stupid. Why would he want to talk to you? You were shy and got nervous, and you barely talked at all. How could he possibly understand?

But you wouldn’t know if you didn’t try.

Your head jerked up as the music halted, earning screams and booing from the rambunctious crowd of sweaty teenagers. A fifteen minute water break was being called. You sighed with relief and was the first one out, slipping through the gym doors into the cool hallways. Your flats clacked against the ground as you wandered out into the main foyer, where there were refreshments.

There was a tapping on your shoulder and you jumped, holding in a startled scream as you whirled. You had expected it to be one of your teammates but instead, you were faced with the golden eyed boy, who had a wary smile on his face. He cocked his head slightly and looked down.

“Congratulations on the award,” he muttered, in a voice so low you almost missed it.

“Oh. Thank you.” You’d gotten a prize for your skills, but accepting it had been a nightmare, and you’d scurried off stage right after shaking hands with the principal.

“Are you on level 15 yet?”

The sudden transition of conversation topics made you furrow your brow and you saw his eyes flicker with a bit of awkwardness. 

“In the game. I know you have it, too.” He recovered hastily, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, right. Um, I’m still on level 13…”

“If you want, I could give you some items to help you gain stats.”

“Really?” you gasped, your eyes shining, “you’d do that?”

He smiled, and this time, there was no hesitation hidden in the grin. “Sure. If we slip out the back door, nobody will notice.”

_Wallflowers, we're not here, no one sees us  
Wallflowers, we're together, please excuse us_


	10. Nobuchika Ginoza [PP - K+] Staircase

You had never expected to fall in love in a musty old stairwell, of all places.

After all of the elevators had been broken due to a series of events involving a rich 16 year old and a luxury car that was capable of driving itself through multiple reinforced walls, the staff of the MWPSB were forced to take the stairs. Everybody who worked in the Divisions of the CID complained bitterly, because although everybody was in top shape (as was required by the job), the offices were all kept at minimum, 24 stories up. Somehow, you had the misfortune of being located on the 43rd floor, and people were starting to seriously talk about living in the office to avoid the climb. But you had to go home someday, and you set off on the long, long descent. It was also another one of your burdens to cart a large box of physical files back home. You cursed yourself for not switching to digital earlier. 

The stairwell had only been kept up occasionally by cleaning droids, meaning that they were disgusting in every way. The smell was horrid and there was a cold dampness emanating from the concrete that clung to your skin. Each step echoed back to you several times, making it feel as if there were many unseen people walking with you. It was late, though, so most members had already gone home, or were still working. Which is why you were so afraid when somebody suddenly called out to you.

“There’s no need to yell,” the dark-haired man muttered, holding his right ear. The stairwell was small, and your shrill scream had been like a bullet, ricocheting off the walls. You blushed hotly under his gaze.

“Sorry,” you apologized fervently, “it’s just, I’m a bit jumpy…” you trailed off, and to your surprise, he nodded grimly.

“Our divisions have just been approved to work together on the case. It must be hard for you, knowing that he’s targeting female MWPSB workers. Ginoza Nobuchika, Inspector of Division 1. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.” He stuck out a firm hand and you stared for a second before scrambling to balance the box with one hand so that you could shake his. 

“Pleasure’s mine.” You were still embarrassed from screaming at him and smiled sheepishly, unsure of what else to say. You also felt a little awkward, knowing that he knew you, but you had no idea who he was. Ginoza raised an eyebrow at your box.

“Must be heavy.”

“What? Oh, it’s nothing.” You shifted under the incredibly heavy box and gave him another reassuring grin. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and took the box from you without asking you for permission. “Hey, wait!” you protested, but he had already started downwards again, footsteps clacking.

“Are you coming, or not?” he asked in a testy voice, and you could do nothing but hurry after him, apologizing profusely the entire way.

The next day, you met him again by chance, as the officers of the MWPSB filed upwards in pairs. The stairway was tight and more than once, your sleeve brushed with his. But perhaps that was just your imagination. You both climbed together, engaged in casual conversation, before he abruptly asked you to be his girlfriend.

“For undercover purposes,” he mumbled, his pale skin a red so bright it felt as if he were heating the air around him, “it would be safer for you to pretend that you’re in a relationship, to make you less of a target.”

“O-oh, right. Yes, of course. I knew what you were saying!”

You both climbed the stairs together in awkward silence, but your heart thundered loudly against your ribs, and a smile that you couldn’t get rid of stretched your features.

About a week later, the suspect had been apprehended, and Ginoza told you that you could move back into your own place. To that, you shook your head.

“This is my home now,” you had said slyly while patting Dime on the head, “so you’ll have to deal with me for a while longer, Gino.”

The arrangement had been good. Although you were still integrated permanently into another Division, your close relationship with him had made teamwork especially efficient between yours and Div one. He was a bit of an awkward lover but the feelings were there and genuine, all the same. 

It had all changed when he was demoted.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just _talk_ to me!” you yelled, your hands shaking with the desire to throttle him for his stupidity. You shattered a vase on the ground instead, the shards of porcelain exploding, and you saw him wince. “I thought you loved me. I would’ve done _anything_ to help you, Nobuchika, so _why_ …”

“I think… that it’d be best if we separated,” he said in a quiet, strained voice. His eyes were downcast to the broken shards splayed across his floor and his arms were crossed across himself. Blocking you away from him. Distancing himself.

Yes, you knew what he had meant. You knew that he was trying to protect you from himself, who had deteriorated… and you knew that you still loved each other. 

But you had left, as he asked. You had tried to convince yourself over and over that it was better this way, safer… 

But walking the stairway alone, with the footsteps of ghosts trailing behind you, was much more frightening than it had been before you had him to walk beside you.


	11. Roy Mustang [FMA - K+] Cold Flame

“Roy?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re pretty cold for the Flame Alchemist, aren’t you?”

“I’d say I’m a charming socializer.”

You snorted with amusement and shook your head. “No, silly. I mean your hands are cold.”

He looked down at your intertwined hands and flexed a little, curling his fingers around yours. He shrugged a little, smirking at you.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here to warm me up.”

You smiled faintly and pulled him closed to you, resting your head against his chest. In this position you fit over him like a human blanket. He chuckled, the throaty vibrations resonant in your ear.

“Somebody’s happy about that.”

“We never spend time together because you’re busy doing military stuff.”

He let go of one hand and rubbed the small of your back with it. The other was still entangled with yours loosely. You hummed with pleasure. Just the feeling of his touch was enough to comfort you. Your eyelids grew heavy and they slid shut. You were about to actually drift off to sleep before you yelped, shocked when his (once-again) cold hand slipped under your shirt. You glared up at his smug face as his hand traveled upwards, bringing more shivers down your spine. 

“You wanna keep warm in other ways?”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145942145881/chyes-request-booklet-k-ma-language-lime


End file.
